


Kim and Ron's big date

by Hpghost



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Growing Up Together, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom." Kim yelled for her mom. "Yes Kimmie?" Ann answered to Kim. "I can not find the perfect outfit for Ron and I's big date tonight." Kim said. "Don't be uptight." Ann tried to make Kim feel good. Kim wore a white and black dress with white and black high heels. "Ding dong." The door bell rang. "Coming." Kim yelled as she walked to the door. "Oh, hey K.P". Ron said awkwardly to Kim. "Hey Kim." Rufus said. "You ready for Bueno Nacho K .P?" Ron Said. "Sure am." Kim said to Ron."Have fun Kim." Ann said to Kim as she walked with Ron. "I would get 2 naco grande size." Ron ordered. "Mmm, naco." Rufus said "No Rufus that one is for Kim." Ron said to Rufus. "Eh sorry." Rufus apologies to Ron.


	2. Bedroom jams

"Ron why are we In your bedroom." Kim questioned Ron. "Kim will you you know sex me up a little?" Ron asked Kim. "Sure I guess." Kim said. "Man K.P just man." Said Ron. Ron and Kim took off their clothes including underwear and Kim's bra. Kim moans real loud. "Ronald!!!!!!" Ron's father caught Kim and Ron having sex. "Dad!!!!" Ron yelled panicked. "Ronald put on your clothes and meet me in the kitchen." Ron's dad yelled at him.


	3. Unplanned pregnancy

Kim grabbed her pregnancy test and rushed to the bathroom. "OMG I am pregnant, but how do I tell Ron this?" Kim said kind of panicked. Kim called Ron. "Ron, I'm pregnant." "What really?" "Yes Ron, I'm pregnant, I'm not joking. " Kim said to Ron.


	4. The gender reveal of the boy or girl

The gender reveal was complet. Blue and pink balloons, Baby presents, mad dog tshirt for baby, Ron and Kim. But only Kim and Ron were actually the only ones to show up. "I hope it is a boy." Ron said. "I hope it is a girl." Kim said. As Ron opened the box it had blue balloons. "It's a boy!" Both said. "I'm kinda sad to be honest." Kim said. "Me to Kim." Ron responded to Kim.


	5. The birth of the baby twins

Ron I think I am going into labor. Said Kim. Oh no. Ron panicked. 

At The Hospital.  
There both beautiful. Both said. I think their names should be Charles and Charley. Charles Richard and Charley Jakob.


End file.
